USS Marvel (NCC-97180)
| type = Dreadnought | class = Odyssey | status = Active (2410) | yard = San Francisco Fleet Yards | laid = | launched = 8 November 2409 | comm = | decomm = | length = 1,062 | beam = 374 | draft = 148 | decks = 30 | prop = Vector Industries X-227 warp core | speed = Warp 10 Transwarp 23 | crew = 2500 | armament = phaser array, phaser cannon, torpedo launcher, quantum torpedoes, tricobalt devices | shuttle = USS Defender USS Eden USS Wasp 6 Workbees 5 Scorpion Fighters 10 Peregrine Fighters | motto ="''Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." | image2 = | altimage = }} The USS Marvel is an Dreadnought Cruiser launched in the year 2409, the Marvel fought in the Iconian Wars and the Temporal Cold War. She was a sister ship to the USS Odyssey, USS Enterprise-F, USS Dennison and others. History Construction of the Marvel Loreck oversaw the construction of the starship Marvel that would become his flagship. He also developed Elite Phaser Pistols and Elite Phaser Rifles alongside Captain Va'Kel Shon. When the Marvel had finished being constructed Loreck built a crew made up of the 100 surviving officers of the Starkiller and 25th century personnel, the Marvel's command crew was made up of officer fresh out of Starfleet Academy that Loreck promoted to various ranks. As the Marvel prepared for it's maiden voyage, Loreck met Korlo a rouge Klingon who had joined Starfleet, despite everything the Klingons had taken from him and the fact they were currently at war with the Federation, Loreck selected Korlo to be his chief of security. ( ) Early Missions The Marvel's first mission was to rescue a Bolian freighter, the , that had gone missing on her way to Earth Spacedock. Upon investigation it is found out that the ship was attacked by Orion ships in an asteroid field, near Federation trade routes. As the last Orion Corvettes are driven away, the ship's warp core is about to go critical. However, radiation leaks prevented the transport of the people on board. Loreck and an away team beamed down to save Captain Dana Brott and her crew, while fending off boarding Orion thugs and privateers and an incoming Marauder. ( ) Later Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn informed Loreck that the Vulcan Ambassador Sokketh has requested transportation from Vulcan to the monastery at P'Jem. The Admiral fears that the Klingons might use this opportunity to eliminate one of the Federation's most important diplomats, and orders that the Ambassador must be escorted. Once at Vulcan Loreck is contacted by the Ambassador's aide, T'Pela, who requests that a shuttle be sent to collect the Ambassador as he prefers not to use a transporter. Loreck boards the shuttle and sets down on the surface where the Ambassador is in attendance at a Kal Rekk ritual. He states that he must meet the abbot at the monastery at P'Jem. Uncharacteristically, for a Vulcan, the Ambassador seems emotional and impatient. He becomes agitated when High Priest Savin refuses his request to visit P'Jem. Savin states that the monastery is a sacred place and that Sokketh has not given a reason to travel there, though he agrees on the grounds that Loreck ensures to protect the sanctity of P'Jem. After arriving at P'Jem the Marvel is confronted by a Klingon raiding party blockading the planet. They claim that an Undine agent has infiltrated the Marvel and that Ambassador Sokketh be handed over immediately. Loreck defeats the raiders but finds that Klingon troops have already stormed the monastery. An away team beams to P'Jem to repel the Klingon attackers and secure the monastery. An urgent communication from T'Pela is received. She states that Ambassador Sokketh's remains have been found on Vulcan and that the Sokketh being escorted to P'Jem is an imposter; the Klingons were right! Sokketh realizes that he has been discovered and reveals himself as an Undine infiltrator, disclosing his plans to replace the abbot at P'Jem. When the Undine agent is overwhelmed by the away team it tries to escape by assuming Klingon form, and beams off the planet. On beaming up the Marvel is met with a massive Undine bioship that was hidden in orbit. Starfleet dispatches reinforcements but informs the player that they must hold out until they arrive. The dreadnought is eventually destroyed and the data recovered is sent to Starfleet Intelligence for study. ( ) Iconian War The Marvel ''was launched at the beginning of the Iconian Wars in 2410, under the command of Captain Loreck Avery, because of this she spent her maiden voyage fighting on the front lines, instead of in peaceful exploration. It was during this war that the ''Marvel earned her reputation as a "Warship". Temporal Cold War The Marvel then got involved in the Temporal Cold War when she chased Noye's ship the KIV Annorax through the time stream, the Marvel defeated the Annorax during the Battle of Procyon V. New Frontiers The Marvel soon got the chance for exploration after making first contact with the Lukari helping them to explore the depths of the Alpha Quadrant, in which they encountered the Tzenkethi Coalition, and discovered the Kentari a subspecies of Lukari helping to set the reunification of the two species in motion through the defense of New Kentar from Tzenkethi ships. Later the Marvel encountered a 26th century, Universe class starship, this ship was later discovered to be the the ship was returned to its own time after it and its crew were rescued from the Tholian Assembly. The Marvel helped Captain Geordi La Forge of the and Captain Kuumaarke of the LSS Reskava, to establish the Dranuur Colony as a new homeworld for the Lukari and the Kentari who attempted to reunify. The crews of the Marvel, Challenger and Reskava work with the Lukari/Kentari colonists and the Tzenkethi to destroy a swarm of Drantzuli. The only Tzenkethi who did not agree to leave peacefully was Admiral Aarn Tzen-Tarrak, who was eventually overthrown by his first officer Captain Neth Parr. Refit Following the Battle of Bajor the Marvel was heavily damaged and later, on the request of Loreck Avery, refit into a , abandoning the ‘warship’ ascetic for a science based focus emphasising that the Marvel would return to a mission of exploration. Loreck chose to not refit the Marvel into an , the tactical variants upgrade, but instead completely transform it into a Science Vessel. 23rd Century The crew of the Marvel returned to the year 2270 onboard the starship when the Marvel was stolen by Tal Shiar spies posing as Romulan Republic officers and taken to the 23rd century in an attempt to alter history and restore Romulus. During this time the Strategist managed was able to rescue more of the 's crew, including Caitians, Denobulans, Deltans, Edosians, Kelpiens and Rigelians. Command Crew , transferred to the Marvel in 2410, 3 of which where senior staff members, while the other 97 where commissioned officers.''}} *Commanding Officer: **Captain Loreck Avery (2409-2429) *First Officer: **Commander Avritarsi zh'Varhil (2409-2429) **Commander Ishrel th'Iresreq (briefly in 2429) *Operations Manager: **Lieutenant Commander Five of Seven (2409-2429) *Chief Engineer: **Commander Telles (2409-2429) *Security Chief: **Lieutenant Commander Korlo (2409-2429) *Tactical Officer: **Lieutenant Adrian Olaes (2409-2429) *Chief Medical Officer: **Commander Dilalai Quinn (2409-2429) *Science officer: **Lieutenant Commander Everett Jackson (2409-2429) *Helmsman: **Lieutenant Desoco (2409-2429) *Navigator: **Lieutenant Pozoki (2409-2429) *Communications Officer: **Lieutenant Kira Avery (2409-2429) *Counselor: **Ensign Carol Mackenzie (2409-2429) *Exchange Officer: **Warrior Drash (2409-2429) **Bekk Tieri (2410-2429) Embarked Craft * : **USS Defender *Runabouts: **USS Eden **USS Wasp *Shuttlecraft: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** See also External Links